bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Unseliger Bushi Mifune
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60027 |idalt = |no = 1368 |element = Dunkel |rarity = Traumentwicklung |cost = 45 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |description = Es gibt nur wenige Aufzeichnungen zu seinem Leben, selbst aus der Zeit, nachdem er während des Krieges mit den Göttern in Groß-Gaia durch die Macht der dämonischen Klinge wiedererweckt wurde. Niemand weiß, zu was er es hätte bringen können, hätte er seine Ausbildung zu diesem Zeitpunkt fortgesetzt. Möglicherweise hätte er die Macht der Dämonenklinge vollständig absorbiert, wäre eins geworden mit der Waffe und hätte Götter erschlagen mit einer Macht, die über die Grenzen des menschlichen Verstandes hinausgeht. |summon = Krieger helfen einander. Ich schwöre, zu kämpfen, bis dieser Körper Staub und Asche ist, um deine Wünsche zu erfüllen. |fusion = Ich verstehe all deine Wünsche! Um mich zu verbessern, ist mein Leben, jetzt und für immer, deins. |evolution = Ich habe die wahre Macht der Dämonenklinge gespürt. Ihre Seele und meine sind nun verwoben und ich kämpfe, solange ich lebe. | hp_base = 5279 |atk_base = 2860 |def_base = 1488 |rec_base = 1662 | hp_lord = 7083 |atk_lord = 3658 |def_lord = 2072 |rec_lord = 2254 | hp_anima = 8200 |rec_anima = 1956 |atk_breaker = 3956 |def_breaker = 1774 |atk_guardian = 3360 |def_guardian = 2370 | hp_oracle = 5965 |rec_oracle = 2552 | hp_bonus = 700 |atk_bonus = 1360 |def_bonus = 280 |rec_bonus = 280 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 1 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Rausch der Dämonenklinge |lsdescription = +150 % ANG; +100 % Funkenschaden; Chance auf VER-ignorierenden Effekt; absorbiert LP leicht |lsnote = 20% Chance gegnerische Ver zu ignorieren, 3-8% LP Absorption |lstype = Attack/Recovery |es = Grenzenloses Bushido |esitem = |esdescription = Fügt BB/SBB 2 Runden lang VER-ignorierenden Effekt hinzu; +50 % Funkenschaden |esnote = |bb = Unteilbarer Nebel |bbdescription = Mächtige Dunkelkombo gegen alle Feinde; 2 Runden lang Chance auf erhebliche Funkenanfälligkeit des Feindes; erhöht 3 Runden lang KK-Wirkung erheblich |bbnote = 25% Chance auf Funkenanfälligkeit mit 50% mehr Funkenschaden, 30% Steigerung der KK-Wirkung |bbtype = Offense |bbgauge = 34 |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = A |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 440 |sbb = Schimmernder Geist |sbbdescription = Gewaltige Dunkelkombo gegen alle Feinde; 2 Runden lang Chance auf erhebliche Funkenanfälligkeit des Feindes; fügt Angriffen 3 Runden lang erhebliche Chance auf ANG-Verringerung für 1 Runde hinzu |sbbnote = 25% Chance auf Funkenanfälligkeit mit 50% mehr Funkenschaden, 10% gegnerischen Ang um 30% zu senken |sbbtype = Offense |sbbgauge = 40-30 |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 1000 |ubb = Sieben Sonnenaufgänge |ubbdescription = Gewaltige 7er-Dunkelkombo gegen alle Feinde; 1 Runde lang zusätzlicher gewaltiger Angriff am Ende der Runde; erhöht 3 Runden lang ANG und Funkenschaden enorm |ubbnote = 300% Steigerung des Ang, 200% Steigerung des Funkenschaden, 3000% Multiplikator am Ende einer Runde (DoT) |ubbtype = Offense |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbhits = 7 |ubbaoe = A |ubbdc = 35 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |dreamskill1_cat = Werte-Erhöhung |dreamskill1_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill1_1_desc = +50 % ANG |dreamskill1_1_note = |dreamskill2_cat = Funken |dreamskill2_1_sp = 30 |dreamskill2_1_desc = +100% Funkenschaden |dreamskill2_1_note = |dreamskill2_2_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_2_desc = Funkenschaden füllt BB-Anzeige enorm |dreamskill2_2_note = Füllt 10 KK/Funke |dreamskill3_cat = Angriffserhöhung |dreamskill3_1_sp = 40 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Erhöht ANG von BB/SBB leicht |dreamskill3_1_note = 30% Steigerung |dreamskill3_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_2_desc = Erhöht BB-ANG bei LP-Stand über 50 % |dreamskill3_2_note = 50% Steigerung |dreamskill3_3_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_3_desc = Normaler Angriff kann alle Feinde treffen |dreamskill3_3_note = 20% Chance, 50% weniger Schaden |dreamskill4_cat = BB-Anzeige |dreamskill4_1_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_1_desc = Füllt jede Runde BB-Anzeige erheblich |dreamskill4_1_note = 4 KK/Runde |dreamskill5_cat = LP-Aufladung |dreamskill5_1_sp = 40 |dreamskill5_1_desc = Erlittener Schaden kann LP leicht wiederherstellen |dreamskill5_1_note = 25% Chance 10% des erlittenen Schadens zu heilen |dreamskill6_cat = Spezial |dreamskill6_1_sp = 50 |dreamskill6_1_desc = BB/SBB erhöht ANG 3 Runden lang gewaltig |dreamskill6_1_note = 150% Steigerung |evofrom = 60025 |evointo = |howtoget = |notes = *Mifune's 1 hit combo attack is similar to Iai, a one hit, sword-drawing attack technique from Japan, in which the wielder draws the sword from its sheath, strike the opponent, and immediately put it back in the sheath. This attack will mostly cause the enemy to be severely injured, or even instant death. *Mifune ist die erste Einheit, die für ihre Traumentwicklung, die 7★-Entwicklung überspringt. |addcat = |addcatname = }}